


Easy A(lex)

by OPAARTIST



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bitch Slap Your Enemies™ 2020, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPAARTIST/pseuds/OPAARTIST
Summary: Alex was anonymous. Unknown. INVISIBLE. Then one lie gets spread, and it changes his life.(Basically the movie EASY A, but gayer and with founding fathers).
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Samuel Seabury, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 7





	1. But what if Easy

This is basically the plot of Easy A, but with Hamilton characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex looked into the camera as he pressed record. He was finally coming out with the truth. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

_"The rumors of my promiscuity have been_   
_greatly exaggerated."._

* * *

It had all started on a regular school day.

**_"I used to be anonymous. A nothing. A. nonentity Google Earth couldn't find me if I was dressed up as a ten story building I know, pretty cutting edge stuff, huh? A high school kid feeling anonymous. Who am I? Why am I here? Do I matter? Blah blah snore. Don't worry, this isn't one of those tales. But it sure started off that way."_ **

Alexhad been walking by the lockers when another senior checked him and sent his papers flying.

He silently cursed and went to pick them up. He paused for a second when his friend Lafayette, a French transfer student, helped him. "Thanks Laf. Washington will kill me if I lose my assignments again.", Laf rolled his eyes "oh however shall you live, not turning in a paper that isn't due for two weeks.".

Alex pouted and shrugged Laf's arm off, "go suck face with Hercules.", Laf stuck his tongue out at him, then teasingly ruffled his hair.

"So Mon Ami, how did your little with...oh what was his name..oh, Thomas... date go?".

Alex stopped dead in his tracks, "oh, it went.. _(quick think of a good lie, don't let him know you blew him off because you wanted to write.)_...uh..well?".

Laf narrowed his eyes at him in scrutiny, before gasping dramatically, "oh Mon ami! You finally did it!".

He looked at Laf in confusion before realization came over him, "oh GOD Laf no..I didn't sleep with him.".

"You little liar! Details! NOW!"

Laf dragged him to the boys bathroom. Gross. Worst place to talk ever.

"Spill. I know you lost your V-Card to him Mon Ami."Laf was practically bouncing.

Alex sighed, he wasn't going to drop it.

"Fine. We...did it.".

Laf cheered, "now you're a super slut like me!".

"I'm pretty sure Herc and you making out under the bleachers doesn't make you a super slut.".

Laf pouted, "it was halftime Alexander. Anyone could of walked by us you know-".

Laf was cut off by a stall door slamming open.

Fuck.

It was Seabury.


End file.
